The Diaries of River Song, by Regina Mills
by SwanQueen Syndrome
Summary: A detailed diary of Regina's 'adventures' with River Song, written in first person. Loads of femslah. Some fluff. Very, very detailed.


This is a story I wrote based on a roleplay I did with my friend. I played as Regina, and she played as River.  
This is Regina's diary, from her point of view, written in first person, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night was young. I was naked and I let my body submerge into the steaming water inside the bathtub. A moan slipped from my lips as every inch of my luscious body, save for my head, was in a thick blanket of hot water. I leaned back and wet my hair, my body letting out a shiver as my scalp tingled.

It was after my head tilted back into its normal position when my thoughts started thinking about her…

The new woman in Storybrooke. I hated her just as I hated Emma when she first arrived. I want her out. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't belong in any fairytale. I don't know who the hell she is. She has caramel skin and tons of curly hair… I noticed her body contained a number of divine curves; her breasts and waist and hips….and I would have shoved her into the wall and took her mercilessly until she screamed my name….save for the fact that I don't want her here. She won't give a name, and I noticed she carries around a gun….all the more reason to be turned on, but it was as if the woman wants power…_I_ have the only power in _this_ town.

I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the edge of the tub and began to think of ways to drive this woman out of town, crush her, make her pay for ever setting foot into this town….but all I could think of was how delicious the woman looked with her white tank top on and how it showed her rather large breasts…and how her jeans hugged every curve…

I hadn't even realized that I moaned at the very thought, but I did realize how my nipples were dangerously hard under the water…

Suddenly I heard the door creak and my eyes snapped open. I gripped the edge of the tub to support my weight and to keep myself from slipping down into the water as I looked to the door in surprise. There stood the very woman my thoughts had slipped to…in my house, in my bathroom, my breasts now in plain view of her curious eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed in a surprised, demanding tone.

"Thanking god for my curious nature…" The woman replied cheekily in her smooth British accent, smirk on her face.

I angrily stood up and pulled my bathrobe on.

"Get out of my house." I said threateningly.

I could tell the woman had been eyeing my body before I was able to cover it by the look on her face, but she had to continue: "I knew you were perfect…" she said breathlessly, looking at me with hunger.

I was furious.

"I could put you in jail." I threatened, slowly walking up to her.

The woman continued to smirk, crossing the room to close the space between them. "Yes, but something tells me you're just as physically deprived as I am…"

I instantly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall next to the open door.

"You don't want to mess with me. Now get the hell out of my house. I have a son."

To my surprise, all the woman did was bite her lip and look at me lustfully.

"Now is that really what you want? I can be a lot of fun…" She whispered to me as her hand brushed against the wetness between my legs.

I hissed and shoved her hand away, then gripped her neck between my slim fingers and slammed her head back against the wall.

"This is not the way to get in bed with me." I warned, my eyes burning with anger.

"Well, considering you're always alone, how is anyone supposed to know how to seduce you?"

I couldn't believe it. Even when she was in perfect position to be choked to death, the woman acted as calm and unharmed as ever, even though her voice was a bit strained.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, leaning in so my lips were brushing her ear.

"Get out, you filthy slut." I hissed.

"There's a difference between slutty and alone." She said defensively as I pulled my head back. Her hands angrily pried my hands off her neck and shoved me away.

"You're right," I said matter-of-factly, in a rather nice tone, "but people who are alone don't break into people's homes and try to get into bed with them." I said with a satisfying smirk. This was the way to make her pay. This would ruin her…

"That's not why I broke in…" Her eyes were far more innocent as she rubbed her throat.

"You broke into the mayor's house. Your reason doesn't matter." I said icily.

"Yeah," she started, rolling her eyes, "I noticed." She huffed.

"Don't get pissy with me." I warned. "I'm not the one who committed the crime."

River sighed angrily and left the room. "Whatever.

I started to follow her, smirking.

"I wouldn't go hide anywhere… You're going to jail." I said with an icy joy in my voice.

I heard a bitter laugh from the stairs.

"Been there, done that." She spoke, walking heatedly, yet lazily down the steps.

I got out my phone and called the Sheriff, keeping a close eye on her. A few minutes later, the Sheriff's car arrived in the driveway. I stayed inside, but watched Emma handcuff and escort her into the car.

I saw her wink at the sexy, blonde Sheriff before she voluntarily got in the backseat.

As the car drove away, I went upstairs and finished my bath. It was only 9 o'clock when I again slipped into the warm water, but it was almost midnight when I got out. I spent the time thinking about what I wanted to do to this woman, how I wanted to torture her. Perhaps I could teach her a lesson…


End file.
